I Didn't Mean To
by Skyways
Summary: Humanstuck His name is Gamzee Makara and this was the last day he would ever be alive. From the trail of evidence it is shown that the incidents started when he was in middle school living with his abusive father. The loss of life, limb, and sanity began here, please take caution when continuing. Right this is it the last Homestuck minific anyways enjoy


Title: I didn't mean to

Pairing: None

Comic: Homestuck

Rating: M

Anyways please review and tell me what you think of it. Honestly at this point if I get some terrible idea from a review or PM I might just write another one.  
-

His name was Gamzee Makara, and he didn't mean to hurt anyone. But it wasn't him, no he could never hurt anyone. But they wouldn't believe him, no he was different and because of what had happened he was going to die. Not because of some mob, no because of the judge's sentence. He kept pleading, it wasn't him he couldn't have hurt them. From the chain of evidence the recorded incidents began when he was thirteen.

During the time there were multiple incidents with his family. His brother had run off, abandoning him to join the circus leaving Gamzee with his abusive father, who was only to be addressed as Mr. Makara. If Gamzee did even one thing out of order or he made a single mistake Mr. Makara would beat the boy senseless, he was of course a government interrogator so he knew the perfect way to torture a person without leaving a mark. At first Gamzee could handle it with a mixture of medication and spending most of his time away from home. But eventually he was forced to stay at home and his father refused to get Gamzee the medication he needed and the first incident happened in middle school.

Gamzee walked into school, ear buds in his ears to stop from hearing people taunting him at least until he got to his friends, they would make things better. Gamzee was tall, taller than most of the people in the school as he was a good 5'7 and the doctors said he was still growing. He wore baggy cargo pants that had rips at the knees and the bottoms were almost shredded. He wore a jet black shirt one sleeve was short like a t-shirt and the other was long like a sweater. On the back of the shirt he had a large Capricorn sign, though he had added on a small smiley face himself. His hair was an utter mess as the moment he got on the bus he would mess it up, hating how his father had him brush it back. He scanned the halls looking for one of his few friends as purple eyes eventually focused down to his shoes realizing he was alone.

"Hey you clown!" Caliborn yelled, his normal mob behind him. Gamzee usually went along with whatever Caliborn wanted him to do, he was sort of like one of the lackeys that followed him everywhere. Gamzee popped his ear buds out and looked Caliborn. "Sup," that was Gamzee's response as he waited to see what the spoiled brat wanted. "Don't sup me, where's my money," Caliborn demanded as Gamzee thought about what he had said. What money, he didn't owe Caliborn anything did he, it was too hard to think, everything was so jumbled inside of his head.

Gamzee looked down to his shoes again and mumbled something so quietly that he couldn't even hear what he said. "Something you want to say to the boss, clown," one of the lackeys called out as he approached the teen, tapping his chest trying to act like his father, big mistake. Gamzee growled in rage as he slowly looked up as his entire body tensed. "I said shut the mother fuck up you dumb little fucker, I don't owe you anything you little shit!" Gamzee roared in rage as he grabbed the subordinate right in front of him and began to repeatedly bash his head into a locker. The first time dazed the kid, the second it was easy to hear teeth crack as he spit out bits of blood and bone. The last time the kid slumped to the ground shaking as Gamzee grinned like a madman and began to laugh. He slowly walked over to Caliborn who was backing into his group, he acted like a tough guy but he was nothing like Mr. English. Gamzee grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a good inch. "From mother fucking now on you'll be giving me money, understand!" Gamzee demanded instead of asking as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned quickly freeing a hand to crack the skull of whoever dared to strike him. Standing there was Caliborn's twin sister Calliope. "Please let him go," She spoke in a soft voice, she may had despised her brother for what he had done but she wouldn't let anyone hurt him. She stood there shaking in fear, after all she had seen what Gamzee had done to her brother.

Calliope was like her brother, the same Oreo hair but her hair was perfectly trimmed, she had managed to get the vanilla white bits of her hair in the front and down in the back, the rest of her hair was pure black. She looked into Gamzee's eyes, the Makara couldn't do anything not when she was looking at him with those lime green eyes. "Whatever, not like I was going to get much out of this fucker," Gamzee murmured as he dropped Caliborn on his ass as he turned.

This wasn't how Gamzee normally acted, he just blacked out and when he came too Calliope was at her brother's side as Caliborn as he gasped for breath. His lackeys were checking on their fallen comrade and their leader. Gamzee ran to class, he was lucky that no one had seen his outburst or he might be on his way to the hospital. Gamzee managed to slip into class right in the middle of the lecture as he quickly sat next to his best friend Karkat. "Gamzee what took you," Karkat whispered, angry as usual. It seemed like the albino always had something to be angry about, but then again his life was pretty terrible.

His friend had died his hair jet black, with red highlights which hung in his face. His cherry red eyes were transfixed on his friend in a permanent scowl as Gamzee shrunk in his seat. Karkat wore a heavy black hoodie, one that had a small crab symbol on the chest. He wore black denim jeans and black shoes that had silver straps. "Just had an issue in the halls," He murmured trying not to draw any attention but it was too late.

"Something you two would like to share with the class Mr. Makara, Mr. Vantas." The teacher called out to them from behind her desk as she glared them down. Their teacher a one Mierfa Drugas was a nice person, well she usually was but she was very strict when it came to people in her class, she didn't want people screwing around especially when she was in the middle of the lecture. Ms. Drugas brushed some of her long black hair, which had electric blue highlights back, as it had a tendency to fall over her left eye. "No mam," Karkat muttered as he slumped in his seat but Gamzee gripped onto his desk. "Yeah you're a real bitch." He replied glaring at her as Karkat starred at Gamzee in pure disbelief. "Well since you feel that way you can go talk to the principle," Ms. Drugas replied as she glared at Gamzee. "Well fuck you!" He yelled enraged now as he got up, flipping his desk before leaving the class, everyone staring at him.

Gamzee had blacked out again this time he found himself in the library half way across town. His cellphone rung, another ICP song which let him know it was his father. He wasn't going to enjoy what came next. Gamzee answered the phone silently listening to his father yell about him, but he didn't care. He had enough of the old man, this was driving him crazy. He hung up the phone, knowing his dad was probably still at work as he headed home. He began packing everything he owned, he could go stay with his uncle across town, and the man spent most of his time out on the marina so Gamzee would be there on his own. Once Gamzee was fully packed he left, he knew his dad wouldn't go looking for him just like he hadn't gone looking for Kurloz.

Gamzee made it through high school without incident, which was of course homecoming week. By that time he was happy with his new life and hadn't had an incident in a long time. Of course there was always that one thing that could push him over the edge and not only did something happen, multiple things happened all at once. Tavros his best friend had to get prosthetics after he lost his legs in a terrible incident. Two of his other friends Vriska and Terezi had hurt themselves in a fight leaving Terezi permanently blind and Vriska missing an eye and arm. Finally with the death of Rose Lalonde and Kanaya killing herself he was ready for an 'episode'.

He got into a fight with an old friend of his Equius and he snapped, he didn't mean to but he did. He grabbed Equius by the neck and began to choke him out, repeatedly bashing his head into a wall, each time the impacts got harder. Equius chocked out each breathe, his body shaking in shock, he would probably die soon enough. Eventually Nepeta jumped in trying to stop Gamzee. Gamzee just grinned, shoving Equius on top of Nepeta. Equius hit the ground as Nepeta impacted with the wall, falling to the ground. "I'm so much better than you, you need to learn a little mother respect," Gamzee chided as he grabbed Nepeta by the neck. She started struggling against him, as she began to repeatedly kick Gamzee in the stomach but it didn't hurt his father could deliver better blows.

Then she scratched him, right down the face causing Gamzee to bellow in rage. He dropped Nepeta and grabbed his face hissing in pain. Nepeta wasted no time, the teen went to her best friend Equius and tried to get him up, but he had gone into shock and died. "Equius please don't leave me alone," Nepeta begged as she kept trying to get him up. She started to cry over her best friend who was now dead. Gamzee grabbed the nearest blunt object, a folded chair and began to repeatedly bash Nepeta with it, even after she had doubled over on the ground.

He was about to give the last blow but Karkat grabbed him from behind, horrified at what his best friend had done to his girlfriend. "Gamzee get a fucking handle on yourself!" Karkat yelled as he managed to push Gamzee away. While Gamzee with busy with one of his black outs, one of the students found him and managed to get the teachers, this of course attracted a few students to see what was going on. Karkat had pushed his way through and stopped him in time.

"Fuck you!" Gamzee yelled as he grabbed the chair bashing it across Karkat's face, knocking the small boy to the ground. The teachers rushed in, they were idiots and most of all they were weak. Gamzee began to beat them too, at first easily taking down the people who were swarming him, but eventually the sheer number of teachers and students trying to keep him down overwhelmed the Makara.

At the end of it all when the EMT's made it Nepeta had slipped into a coma from blunt force trauma. She would have to lose her right leg and would be blind in one eye, plus the multiple lung contusions she suffered from broken ribs she would probably never be the same again.

Equius was dead, simple as that. The EMT's were unable to resuscitate him, so they instead loaded him into a body bag and sent him to the morgue. Karkat was lucky, he had a concussion and had both of his legs broken, but that was the worst of his injuries. The teachers and students who tried to stop him received various injuries but nothing worth of taking a trip to the hospital.

Gamzee returned from his blackout and looked at what he had done to everyone, he was honestly shocked. He didn't know he was capable of such cruelty but the years of not receiving his anti-psychotics and missing therapy sessions, plus his father's beatings Gamzee had snapped. None of that mattered though, when he was brought to court no one defended him or spoke to his character, not even Karkat who went because he wanted to know what was going to happen to his 'best friend'.

In the end Gamzee was sentenced to death by the judge, he had one last month to live. That one month he would be staying in a maximum security cell, no letters, no visits, and no contact with the outside world. Finally it was time, Gamzee was walked to the execution room and was sat in the chair. The guards strapped him in expecting a fight, but Gamzee had accepted what had happened long ago. A priest said his final rights as Gamzee looked out to the crowd of people who came, believe it or not his father and Karkat were in attendance. He started laughing just a bit as he tipped his head back. He kept on laughing even after the I.V. drip delivered the toxin into his veins. "See you mother fuckers burning in hell!" That was the last thing that he Gamzee Makara ever said.


End file.
